


True Hate

by HeddaGab



Series: Eternal love [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeddaGab/pseuds/HeddaGab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the GQ scenes in 4x17 “Heart of Gold”</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Hate

**Author's Note:**

> This tends to be canon divergence because I cannot find a way to work with season 4, stay true to canon (which was….stupid) and work with my inner musings at the same time. I hope you enjoy it.

Rumplestiltskin paced calmly around the vault, noticing their surroundings. There was nothing there he wasn’t familiar with, nothing there his eyes haven’t seen before but still… he explored Regina’s things as if they had changed over time. His attention was caught by the intricate design of her mirror. Her mirror… _This mirror_ … Woven intricately on the outside, hard edged and stylish but when you get to the core you’ll see your reflection staring at you. And you may not like what you see. Or you may get on a trance. _Just like her. So suiting._

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. _Pinewood. Forrest Dumb’s scent still lingers over here._ He exhaled quickly and glanced himself at the mirror. _Did you do it in front of this mirror Regina? Did he wrap his hands around your neck? Did he make you tremble simply by whispering in your ear? Did he make you beg to come? Is your skin marked by him? Did you scream his name? Did you pledge to be his forever?_ The images from their past were flashing before his eyes making him turn his gaze away.

Pacing once again he took notice of the unconscious Regina. She looked peaceful. He took extra care of her after Maleficent forced her to collapse unconscious. He had her hands handcuffed of course. Not that he truly needed her without magic but he needed her calm and if they started fighting, they’d never end. Besides he didn’t have much time to spare nor did he want to harm her in any way. _This would have gone way differently in the past._ He drew closer to her, standing above her, leaning a bit on his cane. _Let’s do this_.

He waved his hand and Regina started to awaken. She looked a bit disturbed around her still hazed but when she noticed him she gasped.

“Your hands are tied I’m afraid. No more magic for you today.”

“So now I’m your prisoner” Rumple bit his lip trying not to laugh.

“You and the author. Well actually he had the good chance to join the team whereas you…You backed the wrong one” _Are you indifferent Regina?_

“What about everything you said to me? You wanted me to find my happiness”

“That’s true. Just not on my expense. We have a deal dearie, have you forgotten? You see, the affection I have for you, well… There are limits” _No there're not_

“What happened to you?”

“I lost everything.” Flashes of Belle pierced his mind. Bae’s grave. Bae’s apartment being polluted by… them. Regina’s current associations. “Just as you will if you don’t do as I say. I found this in your pocket. Telephone number registered to Robin of Locksley”

“Give that back” He noticed the fire in her eyes and that excited him.

“I’m guessing you have this number because you’re worried about poor Robin Hood out there in the cold harsh wild. In fact you should be” _Hate me_

“What do you know that I don’t? What happened to Robin?”

“Ask him yourself. Call” _Hate me Regina_

As excpected Regina called. Her happiness was destroyed by her wicked sister. He listened to the call seemingly indifferent but deep down inside he felt his heart pour over a bit of the blackness to his mouth. He could taste the bitterness. His lungs suddenly clogged, he thought vile would surge out of every pore of his.

“You knew”

“That’s why you’ll do everything I ask. Because one phone call from me and your beloved dies at the hands of your sister”

“She murdered you son!” _Bae_

“Well Zelena and I have come to…an understanding. And now you and I have an understanding as well. Regina you are vital to my plan to turn the Savior towards darkness” _I’m dying my love_

“You once made me a monster. But I won’t let you do the same to Emma” _You’ re being reckless baby. One might say your hunk of a soulmate is not what you make him to be._

“So you’ve made your choice haven’t you? You’re choosing the Savior over your beloved Robin Hood? Is that your final answer?”

_Oh Rumple you don’t want to know my final answer._

Rumple caught a glint behind her eyes, recognizing his baby Queen. He tried not to smile. _That’s right Regina, hate me. More and more. This flickering light in my heart can be fueled only by you now. I’ve lost Belle’s love, my little boy is lost to me forever, our connection is the only thing keeping me alive. Hate me my dark angel. Do whatever you want. Just…don’t be indifferent._

“You should remember dearie, you can never beat me no matter how hard you try”, he remarked dryly, turned around and walked away slowly, tapping his cane in a very irritating manner. Regina would smash his fucking head to a pulp if she wasn’t preoccupied by calculating her next move. _Always an asshole Rumple dearie._

Rumple faced the sunlight but his skin was as pale as a vampire’s. He clutched his chest, bend his knee a bit and held on his cane with vigor. _Hurry Regina…._


End file.
